The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to turbine engine shrouds, shroud rings and shroud hangers.
A turbine engine includes a turbine having multiple blades attached to a central rotor. A hot pressurized fluid, such as steam or combustion gases, drives these blades to rotate, which in turn rotate the central rotor to drive one or more loads. For example, the loads may include an air compressor of a gas turbine engine, an electrical generator, or both. The performance of the turbine engine is at least partially based on the energy transfer from the hot pressurized fluid to the blades. Thus, a clearance between these blades and a shroud can significantly affect the performance. A greater clearance generally results in a greater leakage and thus reduced performance, whereas a lesser clearance generally results in a lesser leakage and thus increased performance. Unfortunately, a lesser clearance can potentially result in a rub condition between the blades and the shroud. For example, the turbine components may expand, contract, or generally deform with temperature changes, which may in turn lead to variations in the symmetry, alignment, and clearance of the shroud relative to the blades. These variations in symmetry, alignment, and clearance can reduce performance and increase wear on the turbine engine.